


The Thirst Trap

by Coeur_de_Coeurs



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeur_de_Coeurs/pseuds/Coeur_de_Coeurs
Summary: This is dedicated to all my fandom friends for their support and for always being ready and willing to ‘Tin Hat’ with me. And to thesummerof83 for suggesting the perfect title ♥️
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	The Thirst Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all my fandom friends for their support and for always being ready and willing to ‘Tin Hat’ with me. And to thesummerof83 for suggesting the perfect title ♥️

“Thanks for making me an omelette, Arms, it was delicious.” Timmy said, a content smile on his face as he raised his arms above his head, stretching out his back. “Can I help with the dishes?”

“Nope, I got this, go snuggle up on the couch, I’ll be there to join you as soon as I’m done.” he replied, dropping a kiss onto upturned lips before he rose from the table.

Not even five minutes later, after tidying up he kitchen, he finds his sleepy boyfriend curled up on the couch, dozing and wearing their shared sweater.

“Tim, we literally just got out of bed an hour ago, how are you still so sleepy?”

“Ngghh, my sleep schedule is fucked! Fucking jet lag. I don’t even know how many time zones I’ve been through in the last few days.” he grumbles, waiting for the older man to take his place on the couch before snuggling into his arms. “And it’s not like we got a lot of sleep last night anyway.”

“Mhmm, nope, but it was the best night I’ve had in a while.” Armie smiles, his lips settling atop messy curls.

Tim hummed contentedly, tightening his arms around his lover before allowing his eyes to slip shut.

“I just got you back and is this what I can expect all day? To be your own personal pillow?”

“Mmmm.” was the quiet reply as the younger man settled fully into his nap.

An hour or so later finds Tim fidgeting awake, raising sleepy eyes to look up at his boyfriend above him.

“Sorry I’m so tired. But thanks for cuddling with me.”

“Tim, you can sleep for as long as you need, I’m just glad to have you back home with me.”

“Hmm, me too. I can’t wait until we don’t have to do so much bullshit just to be together.” he leans up and presses their lips together sweetly before pulling back. “But speaking of bullshit, I need to make it look like I’m still in Rome.”

“Oh yeah, what’s the plan then? You’ve got another fan pic to release?”

“Nope.” he picks up his phone from the side table and opens up his photos. “I’m just gonna post a selfie, the one I sent you from our spot.”

“Like hell you are! You can’t post that, it’s ours.”

“No one else knows what that spot means, it’s not a big deal, Armie. To everyone but you it will just be a picture of me somewhere in Italy.”

“Babe, if you post that selfie, I’m afraid I’m going to have to comment on it.”

“You can’t, that will break the fucking internet, Armie.” he scoffed, opening up Instagram and setting up his post.

“You mean like you did with those two fucking emojis back in April?”

“Ha, yeah, that was fun.” he smiled at the memory.

“Well, I’m just warning you now, if you post that, you know what’s going to happen. I won’t be able to control myself. Are you ready to face the consequences of what you’re about to do?”

“You’re a grown ass man, you can fucking control yourself.”

“Don’t do it, Tim. Don’t you do it.” Armie warned, teasingly.

“Oh, look at that, I posted it.” Tim shot back with a bratty little smirk.

“Now you’ve done it!” he shook his head grimly as he picked up his own phone, opening up the social media app. “Oh, would you look at that! Timothée Chalamet has posted a picture... well, isn’t that an amazing shot... hmm, what to say? What to say?”

“Don’t be a dick, you don’t have to fucking comment on it. You’ve not commented on any of my other posts for a long ass time, Armie.”

“Yeah... I’m gonna comment.” he shot back, fingers flying over the keyboard of his phone.

“Why are you like this?”

“Retaliation for posting ‘my selfie’ for the whole fucking world to see.” he smiled, his fingers coming to a standstill as he finished typing. “And, comment sent.”

“Ughhh, this better not cause any fucking problems or they’ll make me fly to the fucking moon.” Tim complained as he opened the app back up to read his boyfriends comment. “What the actual fuck? You giant dumbass!” he shouted, smacking the older man repeatedly on his arm. “How can anyone misinterpret what you just fucking posted? Fucking hell, Armie!” he stood abruptly and started pacing in front of the couch. “Fucking ejaculating eggplants, seriously?”

“I did warn you!”

“And cue phone calls from Evelyn, Nicole _and_ Brian.” he whined, as sure enough, both of their phones started ringing at the same moment. “Fuck!” he shouted.

“Hey, Tim?” Armie smiled up at him from his spot, leaning casually against the arm of the couch.

“What Armie?” he groaned as he declined the incoming calls.

“I love you.”

“Fuck you.” he shot back, paused and replied, “I love you too, you fucking dumbass.”


End file.
